


Open Invitation

by Demenior



Series: Summer Harem Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Harems, Human AU, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Shiro has a harem, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior
Summary: Prompt: Shiro loves wearing miniskirts and thigh-highs, and anyone 'in' on the secret knows that when Shiro's wearing that it's an open invite for anyone to f*** him -whenever, wherever. No matter what he's doing at the moment -all he wants when the skirt is on is to be bent over and f***** hard, by as many people as possible all throughout the day. (And all while trying to pretend to everybody NOT 'in' on the secret that everything is perfectly normal.)





	Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my collection of works that have been written for the Summer Harem au, which can be found over [ on my nsfw tumblr ](https://domenior.tumblr.com/tagged/summer+harem+au) [Domenior].
> 
> I'm only bringing over works that are a "complete" story for now. 
> 
> The Summer Harem is a modern-day, human au ft Shiro and his Harem. The Harem consists of: Ulaz: the Boyfriend, Sendak: the fwb, Kolivan: the Dom, and Antok: the other guy (with a big dick). The four of them are all dating/involved with Shiro in some way or another, and one summer they decide to buy an RV and go on a road trip across the country. And also have sex as much as possible. 
> 
> The Summer Harem au can cover anything from pre-Harem to any point in the future.

Shiro knew exactly what kind of day he wanted when he looked into his closet. It’s hot enough that wearing pants is out of the question, and even shorts feel too heavy today. Shiro picks out a nice skirt– it falls on his thighs, and is a little bit risqué, but not the worst thing he’s worn in public, and then hunts for some stockings. 

Ulaz comes out of the shower while Shiro’s making the bed. He hasn’t put on a shirt yet, so he feels the dampness of Ulaz’s palm between his shoulder blades as Ulaz pushes him forwards to lean over the bed.

“Let’s see,” Ulaz says, and flips up the skirt to see Shiro’s ass, “just like I thought, no underwear.”

Shiro wiggles his hips and fights back a grin. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Ulaz laughs, and steps away for only a moment to grab the lube from their bedside table. 

He fucks Shiro rough and fast with minimal prep, and comes deep inside of him. 

“Stay here,” he orders, and steps back. Shiro hears the  _click_  of a photo being taken, and looks over his shoulder to see Ulaz typing something on his phone. He hands it off to Shiro to approve before sending the invitation to Shiro’s other partners.  
  


* * *

  
Sendak shows up while Keith and Allura are visiting for coffee. Shiro meets him in the entryway, and Sendak hands Shiro a box of bagels he brought, and then tells him to turn around. 

Sendak has to gag Shiro with his hand to keep from being heard, and Shiro has to come into his own hand to keep it from getting everywhere. Sendak makes him clean it all up too, and they kiss for a bit until they don’t look like they’re fuck-flushed. 

Ulaz has a knowing smile on his face when they rejoin the group. Allura and Keith are delighted with the bagels and thank Sendak for bringing them over. Shiro can feel some come leaking down his thigh, and it’s making him horny all over again.  
  


* * *

  
Once Allura and Keith leave, Sendak and Ulaz bend Shiro over the table and take their turns with him.   
  


* * *

  
Shiro has some errands to run, so he throws on a tanktop to be semi-decent and runs out to mail a few letters and pick up some creamer for the coffee. Antok texts him to drop by the apartment. 

He comes in Shiro twice before finding a plug Shiro had left there another time to keep it all inside. Shiro feels a little shaky in his knees when he gets back to his car, and sitting the entire ride home isn’t very comfortable.   
  


* * *

  
Sendak fingers Shiro while Ulaz makes dinner, and then Shiro sits on Ulaz’s cock while they eat. Sendak has to leave early, and uses a dildo to make Shiro come one last time before he leaves.   
  


* * *

  
Kolivan arrives while they’re cleaning up. Even with the plug, Shiro’s clearly leaking come and lube down his thighs now. 

He bends Shiro over the counter and starts fucking him before he even says hello. Ulaz finishes washing the dishes and starts drying them by the time Kolivan finishes. Kolivan doesn’t bother tucking himself back in and goes to help Ulaz finish cleaning while Shiro recovers.   
  


* * *

  
Antok comes to join them after his appointment, and he and Kolivan take turns with Shiro during commercial breaks, and then pausing when their show comes back on. It’s driving Shiro insane. 

The doorbell rings, and Antok digs into his pocket to hand Shiro some money.

“Pizza,” he says, and pushes Shiro to his feet, “go get it.”

Shiro stumbles to the door in a bit of a haze, aware that he’s only in his skirt and thigh-highs again. He tries not to make too much small-talk, very aware of what he looks like. Shiro also tries to keep his legs together to avoid showing all the sex he’s having. 

He gets through the transaction and brings the boxes back. Ulaz comes out of his room at the smell, and joins them in the kitchen. Kolivan orders Shiro to sit on his cock this time, and Shiro shudders as they all eat. 

Antok tries wiping some pizza grease on his cock and asks Shiro how it tastes. Kolivan and Ulaz discuss work while Kolivan slowly grinds up into Shiro.  
  


* * *

  
Shiro tosses the skirt into the laundry and collapses in bed beside Ulaz.

He reaches out to find Shiro’s ass and sinks two fingers into him. Shiro groans. 

“Did you get what you want?” Ulaz asks. 

“Yeah, I did,” Shiro says. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in the au, there's [ pages upon pages of backstory and notes over on my nsfw blog ](https://domenior.tumblr.com/tagged/summer+harem+au)


End file.
